transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rodimus Pain
Powerstation/Manufacturing Level - Copernicus The real guts of the station, this is where shuttles, fighters, and exo-suits are repaired, and any type of equipment used to build or repair earth machinery can also be found here. The upper area is comprised of mostly conveyor belts, lift hooks, and the tools needed to fix the EDCs machines of war, and at the bottommost level is the large fusion reactor that supplies the station with its power. Human technicians and factory workers scamper around day and night, working to keep the station's critical functions active and online. A constant thrum can be felt from the reactor's turbines, almost like the hearbeat of Copernicus. Contents: Rodimus Prime Scanner Obvious exits: Up leads to Military Hangar - Copernicus. Down leads to Commercial Hangar - Copernicus. Steeltread says, "Fanfare....I have no idea where Raindance is, but he's down as well as Fort Max. I'd help but I'm currently keeping Brawl's attention off of Foxfire." Fanfare says, "Ah'll circle in slowly. Skydive 'ere is me escort. Iffen ah ken get clear, ah'll come in right over'ead an' we can pull them up into me."" This place is a heavy machinery repair facility first and a Transformer repair facility second. Er... well, you know what I mean. EDC shuttles, fighters, as well as commercial ships in for refits and minor repairs are all stationed here. First Aid is working with an EDC team to help repair the Michael Briar, which was brought in late last night after a rescue mission saved Nate, Sam, and the rest of the no-namer crew. Currently First Aid is up on scaffolding near the starboard side of the shuttle, doing something with his laser fingers to the shuttle's innards via an open hatch. Skydive says, "Roger That Brawl. We'll find 'em....stick to my flight path Fanfare." Fanfare says, "Aye Aye." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal echoes in disbelief, "Roger that Brawl..?" Rodimus Prime had been injured in space, and so when the Golden Age brought him in for repairs, it brought him to the nearest allied station - in this case, the Copernicus. Why it took this damned long to get here, though, is a bit of a mystery. Call it 'convienent, plotwise.' Prime is being supported as he enters by gumby Autobot pilot, Ace, although he frowns as he hears some of the radio traffic and, just after they enter, he straightens and tries to limp back out. "Wait a minute... sounds like they're in trouble." Fanfare says, "... Brawl?" Steeltread says, "I think he means me. I...*BLAMMO*....painted myself as Brawl once." Skydive says, "Umm..not Brawl.." Maybe this really happened yesterday. When the Golden Age slides into Copernicus Station, First Aid immediately gets a transmission indicating that there's wounded on board. "Er, excuse me guys. Jonathan, if you could take over...?" He takes a step back on the scaffolding. His laser fingertips transform back to normal and he hops off of it. It's actually quite a drop, but nothing a Transformer can't handle. Landing neatly, the Protectobot jogs towards the Autobot pair. "Hello Ace, hello Commander. Sorry, but going back out there isn't really a good option, sir. How about you bring him over here to one of the repair bays, Ace." Fanfare says, "Ah hope thes works. NEver tried tae pick someone up like this before. Watch me tail please, Skydive? Awright Dee-Kal. Cast off!"" Rodimus Prime is obviously leaning on someone else for support, while trying to dash back out of the room again. Scorchmarks cover his body, and his whole front section looks like it received a massive explosion - armor is melted, recooled, and cracked, pieces are missing displaying the circuitry beneath. In fact, he looks rather like his own photon eliminator blew up in his face. As he tries to let go of Ace, however, he stumbles and is forced to grab for the pilot again. It's at this point that First Aid heads in his direction. The young Prime offers First Aid a sheepish smile, though it's hard to see through his cracked bottom lip. "Erm... maybe you're right, First Aid," he allows, before letting Ace lead him to the repair bay. Skydive says, "Hot Zone. Make it as fast as possible Dee-Kal." "About this sort of thing I usually am," First Aid replies. The doctor moves to the opposite side of Rodimus that Ace is on and helps to shoulder the Commander's weight. He isn't a terribly strong robot but any help he can offer is freely given. "Tch, I guess there was no medic on board for the ride back?" he asks Rodimus sympathetically. He and Ace bring Rodimus to a repair bay. It is the multi-purpose sort of bay that consists of a car hoist that can transform into a makeshift solid block to serve as a medical bed. There's cables that can attach to anything ranging from a car to an exo-suit to a fighter jet to a Transformer, transfering energon, electricity, coolant, or even establish a computer link. First Aid goes about making the correct hook-ups to the Autobot Commander. While Rodimus isn't tied down or anything, if he moves too much he's liable to yank something out. Fanfare says, "Ah Have Fortress Maximus. Who else? Ah cannae move much until ah'm airloft and I dinnae want tae stop. CAn ye grab the other un, Skydive?" Rodimus Prime lies down, but he looks like he wants to dart right back out of the area. Still, he's mindful of the hook-ups that have been attached to him. "No, just me and Ace on board." he answers. He smiles and absently prods one of the cables now attached to him. "It shouldn't have been a fight, but I couldn't ignore that distress signal. Luckily, looks like the ship had been evacuated, anyway." Steeltread says, "get him and Raindance outta here, Fanfare." Fanfare says, "Where is Raindance? Ah need someone tae take the lock to him." First Aid hmmms and circles around Rodimus, still making hook-ups here and there. A diagnostic machine automatically registers the patient's status and switches to its Transformer readout. "Well I suppose you'll get no arguments from me," he says, knowing that saving others is well worth the risk, even if the odds are bad. "If nothing else I suppose it's good that the Decepticons don't think they can continue their acts of piracy without meeting resistance." First Aid passes by and idly swats at Rodimus's proddin' finger without missing a beat. Fanfare says, "Mrph. Nothi' like testin tha limits of ye engines eh Skydive?"" Rodimus Prime automatically jerks his finger back as its swatted and puts his hands to his side. Then he absently starts drumming the table with his fingertips instead. He is not a patient patient. "I suppose so," Rodimus agrees, tone indicating that he's still not satisfied with the situation. "We're doing well overall, but the problems in that particular area bother me." Granted, losses in general bother Prime. Steeltread says, "ETA on Extraction!" Fanfare says, "Minuse Two seconds! Liftoff is slow! Ye need a line tae climb?" Steeltread says, "no...I can manage. Get outta here." Fanfare says, "ye sure? Okay..." Steeltread says, "I'll be fine, Fanfare....they're more important. Get them to medical. I can outrun this Joker." First Aid is used to unpatient patients, and he doesn't seem to mind the sound of fingers drumming. "Yes, I'm not a fan of the piracy either," he comments, having finished hooking Rodimus up to all manner of machinery and doodads. With the proper diagnostics information at his disposal and with Rodimus's condition stabilized with support machines (he ought to feel better already), First Aid can get down to the actual task of fixing him. "Every time they raid a ship stellar companies simply decide to not bother coming to Earth. I don't really blame them." Steeltread says, "Radio me when you're clear, Fanfare." Combat: First Aid runs a diagnostic check on Rodimus Prime [ Evaluation of Rodimus Prime ] Rodimus Prime is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Rodimus Prime is severely wounded. Fanfare says, "Clear in five... four, three two... clear!" Combat: First Aid expertly repairs Rodimus Prime's injuries. Combat: First Aid is able to repair some of Rodimus Prime's internal systems damage. Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "Let me help lighten the load, Fanfare!" Skydive says, "YOU have air support if you need. Fanfare ...I am covering your six." "It needs to be stopped," Rodimus says firmly as First Aid accomplishes his repairs. "It will be. If we have to start escorting every ship that enters and leaves this system..." An Autobot escort service? But then Rodimus sighs, and finishes, "...then we'd spread ourselves too thin and leave another area vulnerable. Damn it." Steeltread says, "I'm Clear." Fanfare says, "I'm going! I'm going. Me big aft is goin' as fast as et can." Fanfare says, "Ack! Deek!" Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "Apologies for startling. I am fine! You need all the lift you can smurf to get Fortress back home safely. I am just extra weight if I stay aboard, ne?" Fanfare says, "Very well. Keep safe though Lass" Steeltread says, "you'd better or I'll revoke your Junkion status. *chuckles afterwards*" "I don't know how practical that is," the Protectobot says, even though Rodimus of course probably already knows this. "I'm just glad the Decepticons have failed in their attempts to stake a claim anywhere near Earth. I mean while it may keep commercial ships away, at least they'll be safe so long as they don't try to run past the Decepticons, right? Better to keep the Cons on the fringe of the system." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal makes a sound of abject *HORROR!* "There is that," Rodimus allows, smiling faintly. "I suppose I just don't feel like it's my job to look at the bright side of things anymore." Then he grins at First Aid. "Nice to have folks around to remind me to do that from time to time." First Aid pats Rodimus on the shoulder as he moves from one spot of the Commander's wounded gut to another section of the Commander's wounded gut. "All a part of he job, Commander." Now he's repairing that wound that was given to him when... "...huh, this is a weird one, Rodimus. See how the armour has been melted away so smoothly? Just like a photonic weapon. Who did you say you were fighting again?" "Scourge, Mindwipe, Excise, Blitzwing, and that Sharkticon they still have... Gnaw?" Now, Rodimus looks extremely embarrassed, and while he's still smiling, it's a rather sheepish grin. "Unfortunately, towards the end there my photon eliminator backfired on me. I'm not really sure how... Mindwipe did something, and the details immediately after are a bit fuzzy. I think that accounts for something like a quarter to a third of the damage." First Aid ahhhs. Despite Rodimus's embarassment, First Aid doesn't appear particularly disapproving. His deep hidden shame is the occasional electrical malfunction, after all. Ironic, really. "We'll have Crosshairs take a look at the weapon and see what he might have done with it. Ideally we'd try to work something out so he can't do it again. Or at least so you'll know if it's been compromised." The doctor sets about taking care of the damage Rodimus dealt to himself. He was right - it /is/ the greatest single source of damage. "Oooooh, boy," Rodimus exclaims. "I just had the thing replaced! I'm never going to hear the end of it from that geezer, especially after I refused to take that oath!" He starts drumming at the table again, then tries to shift, as though attempting to get more comfortable. Fortunately, it's not so far as to cause anything hooked to him to be yanked out, but he probably gets closed. Close, even. "I'm not entirely clear on what this oath thing is..." First Aid admits. "I think I arrived a bit after that. What was going on with it?" he asks as he leans over Rodimus's mid-section. A blue glow of little sparks can be seen as First Aid weaves his doctor-magic. "He wanted me to swear never to lose my piece while evacuating from a giant robotic whale," Rodimus explains to First Aid, shrugging. "I wouldn't do it. Not that I think it's very likely that I'll /have/ to evacuate from a giant robotic whale, but if things are that weird, I'm not going to be held to any promises about whether or not the Eliminator is still intact." First Aid nods, "Well for what it's worth I agree with you on this one." His wording perhaps accidentally implies that he doesn't always agree with Rodimus. "I'm sure you do your best to keep your weapon safe and in good condition, but there /are/ more important things than the wellbeing of a gun." Pause. "Targetmasters notwithstanding, of course." You can use +playerinfo to look at AP you have stored from previous characters. Rodimus Prime doesn't expect /anyone/ to /always/ agree with him. He'd be kind of worried if people did. At First Aid's additional comment, Rodimus chuckles. "Actually, that's kind of what I told him. Not everyone's weapons can grow legs and make their way out on their own!" "And not every weapon is as vital to protect as something that can grow legs," First Aid says. He means that Targetmasters need to be protected more since there's an actual life at stake, while nobody gets hurt when Rodimus loses his photon eliminator except for the monthly expense account. First Aid moves down to where Gnaw and Blitzwing and others gave the Chosen One some dents. "True enough!" Rodimus allows, mood considerably improved over when he arrived, although he now seems to be growing restless once more, as he once more begins to poke at one of the connecting cables. "Anyway, I suppose I could have just taken the oath and ignored it, but at the moment lining it out seemed like a more interesting way of handling things." In other words, he decided he'd rather be a jerk than a liar. "No, you did the right thing," First Aid replies. He swings a small hatch closed on Rodimus's leg. He then opens it up and closes it again a few times to make sure it's latching up properly. Can't have the leader's armour falling off while in battle, right? "Oaths are serious things." First Aid unhooks the cables connected to Rodimus's limbs, "Try moving your arms, Rodimus," he says. Rodimus Prime stretches his arm out, away from the table, then lifts it up, towards the ceiling, than points it to his relative up. Then he rotates it around in a full circle. "Seems to work fine, First Aid. Great work, as usual." First Aid sets about unhooking the other cables. The diagnostics machine automatically switches off as it no longer reads a Transformer hooked up to it. "You should be good to go to move around and continue your duties, but promise me you're going to take it easy for a while." Rodimus Prime sits up and opens his mouth, about to answer an automatic 'yes.' Then he considers what First Aid just said about oaths being serious things... now, Rodimus isn't above lying for the greater good, of course, but still. Finally, he answers, "No, but I'll try to." It isn't clear if First Aid caught the irony there, but he nods anyway. "Farewell, Rodimus," he says, setting about to clean up the repair bay.